The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and in particular to techniques for using mobile devices to detect probable emergency situations automatically and to help in automatically requesting aid for those potentially involved in emergency situations.
Computers and other electronic devices can communicate with each other over networks such as local area networks, wide area networks, and the Internet. Mobile devices such as cell phones, including so-called smart phones, can communicate with each other wirelessly over a variety of wireless networks including 3G and 4G networks.
While a user of a mobile device is traveling from one location to another, either by walking or by driving, that user may encounter problems. If the user is driving, then the user may become involved in an automotive accident. If the user is walking, especially in a dangerous area at night, then the user may be accosted by ill-intentioned people. If the user has medical issues, then the user may become debilitated suddenly.
Under these unfortunate circumstances, having a mobile communication device can be potentially lifesaving for the user, if the user is capable of using his device under the circumstances. If the user is capable of using his mobile device to make a telephone call for help—either to emergency services (e.g., 911) or to a trusted friend or relative—then the user has hope that aid will soon be forthcoming. Unfortunately, if the user is currently being attacked, or if the user has become incapacitated due to a sudden health affliction (e.g., heart attack) or injury (e.g., automotive collision), then the user might be unable to make a telephone call.